Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air intake ducts of saddle-riding type vehicles, which form air intake passages through which an intake air is supplied to superchargers.
Description of Related Art
An engine, mounted to a saddle-riding type vehicle such as a motorcycle has been known, in which a supercharger is disposed in the rear of a cylinder block of the engine, and air taken from above the engine is introduced as intake air via an air intake duct (for example, Patent Document 1).